Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the synchronization of camera flashes between mobile devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to a system that synchronizes an internal flash of a primary mobile device with the flash of one or more external mobile devices located within a proximate distance of the primary mobile device.
Discussion
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in the use of mobile communication devices such as smartphones, which may include a camera and an integrated flash, to capture images.
The challenge, when using the cameras of the mobile devices in conditions where the lighting conditions are less than ideal, is that the internal flash of the mobile device may not be sufficient to adequately illuminate and capture certain image environments. Issues related to image backlighting, fill lighting, and overall lack of flash power greatly limit the range of photographs that may be taken with the mobile device.
Supplemental flash devices such as radio controlled or optically triggered flash guns have been developed to provide additional lighting for photographic purposes. These devices, however, may include undesirable characteristics. Some supplemental flash devices may be bulky and expensive, and draw power from the camera device to which they attach, reducing the battery life of the camera device. Other flash devices may not be in communication with the camera device, so the flash is turned on and remains on until the image is captured, thus draining battery life at a high rate. In addition, many flash devices may be configured to function with a single camera device model or form factor, and cannot function with other camera devices or later releases of the same device. Accordingly, there remains considerable room for improvement with respect to acquiring adequate lighting conditions when capturing images.